Mama McGonagall
by elisabella442001
Summary: AU where Mcgonagall makes Albus give her little Harry to raise and Harry grows up knowing the whole castle and loved, protected and cherished. My attempt at fluff. hope you like it. thanks for visiting.
1. I'll raise him!

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his armchair enjoying some lemon drops when suddenly, he heard a furious knocking on the door.

Before he could open the door, who should barge in but Minerva Mcgonagall. And she looked to be very angry indeed.

"ALBUS! What is the meaning of this? Is this true?"

"My dear Minnie, do calm down and tell me what has upset you so dearly."  
"Really Albus? Don't play innocent with me. Are you not planning on dropping Baby Harry on the Dursley's doorstep with just a letter?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Stop. Just stop. You cannot be seriously thinking of sending Harry to live with those horrible muggles. I observed them the whole day. They will not tolerate him Albus, you know that very well. You were there at Lily's wedding I know you remember what happened."  
"People change Minerva. Everyone deserves a second chance." Said Albus gently.

Minerva took a deep breath and said, "you listen to me Albus Fricking Dumbledore! That child is innocent and sweet and vulnerable and I will not allow you to send him to a family that is surely going to be abusive and neglectful to him and I will not allow you to ruin another child's life just because of you obsession with giving everyone a second chance. You get that?"

"But Minerva, we can't have him grow up spoiled and boastful and…"  
But Albus didn't get a chance to finish before Minerva again interrupted him.  
"Fine. Fine. Give him to me.I'll raise him. He won't be spoiled. I'll see to it that he gets a good upbringing. Give him to me."

"But the blood ward Minerva. We need him to be protected from Voldemort. You know that."  
"Are you saying that Hogwarts' wards are weaker than some blood ward set up by a dying mother accidentally?"  
Albus grew silent.

"Yeah. Thought as much. I'll come to collect him by 6pm. You better have him here. Or you'll be very sorry."

"Yes Minerva. As you say. I'll inform Hagrid."  
So saying, Minerva strides off, leaving behind a very confused Albus Dumbledore

* * *

At 6pm sharp, Albus hears a knock on his door.

"Enter."  
In strides Minerva McGonagall. "Where is he Albus?"

Albus hands her a little bundle of blue blankets. Minerva takes the small child in her arms and starts cooing at him. Harry gives her a big smile.

"He's all yours Minnerva. I talked to the Gringotts goblins too. All blood and legal formalities have been completed. He's all yours. Raise him well Minnie."

"Are you crying Albus?"

"Yes, well. I did love those two. And i did visit Harry often. He's like a grandson to me. Do me a favour and bring him to me everyday?"

"You know I will Albus. He's going to grow upknowing everyone in the whole castle."

"Yeah. He'll have his Mama McGonagall to protect him, won't he?"

Minerva gives a smile and hug Albus. Albus gives the baby a kiss on the forehead and whispers to him.

"Well. You be good to you Mama. Okay? She's a very scary lady."

"Oh hush Albus."

Minerva walks off with the bay.

"bye Harry my boy." A whisper as the door shuts. A single tear falls from Albus' eye.


	2. I love you little kid

McGonagall takes Harry to her quarters and sets up the spare bedroom for him.

First, she conjures up a cot, with blankets and pillows and lays Harry down on it. Then, her hands free, she uses her wand to paint the walls emerald green, puts a badger on one wall, a lion on the other and an eagle and a snake on the ones left. She then puts the Hogwarts crest on the wall.

"Perfect. Now for some toys."  
she then transfigures some matchsticks into cupboards and shelves. She puts books on the shelves and also transfigures a desk for when Harry grows up enough to be able to learn and write.

She steps back and surveys the whole room.

"What am I missing?

She then conjures up some toys for the boy and then calls Hagrid.

"Hagrid. Did you find any stuff from the nursery? Or was it all burned up?"

"Aye. Yes I did. Wait. I'll get it from me hut."  
5 minutes later.

"There ya go. Tha's all I got from his house. Rest was all burnt up."  
"Thank you Hagrid."

Minerva looks through the baby bag hagrid had brought with him. It had his milk bottles, some muggle baby formula, a packet of diapers and some stuffed toys, a wolf, a dog and a stag.

Well. Minerva thought. At least i'm set for tomorrow.

She then took Harry to the fireplace and sang him a lullaby to make him sleep. It was an old lullaby passed on generation after generation through the McGonagalls. Her mother used to sing it to her.

"My child. I will not leave you. I promise. No matter what happens. I'll always be here for you. I love you little kid."  
so saying, she tucked Harry in his crib and left his room after setting up some charms to alert her in case anything went wrong.

* * *

In the morning Minerva was woken up by a sharp cry. She rushed to the boy only to find that he had wet his clothes.

"Oh dear. Let's get you changed, shall we?"

10 minutes later, a bathed and changed Harry is seen happily drinking milk from a bottle in Minerva's hand.

"Who's a good little boy, who's a good little boy? Harry is. ARen't you a good little boy. Yes you are."

Minerva was cooing to him. as soon as she was done feeding him, she set him up in a playpen with toys,and went to take a bath and freshen up. Fifteen minutes later, a fresh faced Minerva picked him up and took him out with her with the stuffed stag in her hand and Harry cooing to it.

She reaches the great hall and everybody stops whatever they're doing to stare at her.

"Minerva, where did you get that adorable child?" Pomona was the first to ask.

"Yes, do tell Minerva. Who is this brat?" Snape was the next one to drawl.

"Well, Severus. I'd prefer it if you didn't call my Harry a brat if you know what's good for you." She said, twirling her wand in her hand threateningly.

Sprout gasped. "Is that...?"  
"Yes Pomona. It is Harry Potter."

"Oh sweet merlin. The great son of James Potter is here and he's going to be a pain in my ass i can foresee. Well Minerva, DO keep him far away from me."

"Of course Severus. AS you say."

And he got up and stalked out of the great hall and not a moment too soon as every body got up to play with Harry.


	3. Day out with Snape

Severus Snape was correcting essays in his classroom, when he heard some weird gurgling noises. Startled, he decided to investigate. He got up , wand in hand, and went around the room.

He finally discovered the source of the noise. Of course it had to be that blasted child. Damn James Potter to hell for leaving his child where he had access to him.

He picked the toddler up and set him up on the table. He was just about to send a patronus to Minerva when the baby raised his arms.

"I'm not picking you up brat."

The baby's eyes widened and he started to wail.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Snape picked up the child and cradled him in his arms.

"Hush brat. There, there. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."  
He gently rocks him to sleep. And sends a patronus to Minerva.

He stares at the little boy. He surely can't be all James Potter, can he? There has to be Lilly in him. He can't be exactly like James Potter.

"He isn't just James' son you know."

Startled, Snape turns around to see Minerva smiling coyly.

"And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Here. Take the brat. And I do believe I told you to keep him away from me."

"Severus. I think its time you let go of all the anger you have towards James. He is Lily's son too. She was your bestfriend wasn't she? Do you think she'll be happy to see how you're treating her only child? I'm going to raise him right Severus. Don't worry. He'll be just like Lily. I did not save him from going to an abusive home just so you could abuse him here."

"I'm sorry Minerva. I'll try to be better to him."  
"That's all I'm asking Severus. We'll be back."

"I look forward to it Minerva."

When Minerva had gone, Severus sat down in front of the fireplace and thought long and hard about what he was doing. He shouldn't be treating the little baby as if he was his dad. God knows he had to go through enough bias because of his father. No. he wasn't treating the kid right. He needed to change.

Around 5pm, Severus heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

Who should it be but Minerva and her new charge.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Minerva?"

"Will you help me out Severus? No one is in the castle and I have to go to the Ministry for something urgent. I need someone to watch over Harry for a bit. Don't say no Severus. I have no one else. Please help me out."

"Okay fine Minerva. I'll watch him for a bit. But just a bit, mind you. Longer than that, and i'm dumping him somewhere."

"Oh fine Severus. Only 2 hours. I think you can manage that long."

So saying, Minerva hands him the baby and the bag containing his supplies and leaves.

* * *

"Well, it seems like I'm stuck with you."

Harry just gives him a big smile and Snape sets him down in his playpen and sets up an alarm to alert him if something goes wrong and goes back to correcting his essays.

Half an hour later, he hears a a loud cry and goes over to investigate.

Harry is crying. He picks him up and tries to get him to stop crying but to no avail. Harry points towards the door and Severus walks towards it and opens it. Harry points down the corridor and reluctantly, snape takes him out towards the grounds.

He finds Madam Hooch counting the brooms and seeing Harry crying she hands Severus a toy broom and they both strap Harry on it and he happily zooms around the grounds.

After playing for an hour, tired and exhausted, both head up to Severus' rooms and Severus and Harry fall asleep on the sofa.

And that's how Minerva finds them when she returns and she leaves them both in that position, but only after clicking a picture of how cute the two of them looked.

* * *

Three hours later, she is recieves a patronus saying she needs to collect Harry and so she goes over to Severus and he hands her the still sleeping baby and his bag.

"Well how was your day Severus. Had a nice nap?"

Severus goes pink. "Oh shut up Minerva. Out of my sight both of you."

A smiling Minerva takes baby Harry and leaves his office, leaving behind a still blushing Snape thinking the baby was alright.


	4. Haggy!

At breakfast the next day, Severus walks into the Great Hall only to find Minerva passing around a bunch of pictures to everyone and then he hears Sprout saying something like Severus will be so great with kids.

"Gimme that!"when he sees what the picture is, he goes red and starts spluttering.

"Minerva. You… You…"

"Cat got your tongue Severus?" Albus smirks.

"I don't have time to listen to your mindless nonsense. I'm leaving. Have a nice day."And off he goes with his cloak swishing behind him.

"Mindless fools. Laughing at me. Oh what do they know." and he goes about his work, muttering to himself.

* * *

Later in the evening, Minerva is walking around the grounds with Albus who's carrying Harry and making faces at him to make him laugh.

"Let's go visit Hagrid, shall we Harry?"

"Poor Hagrid. He's still handling it pretty bad. I just hope he's not drinking in the middle of the day."

"Well Minerva. We can't really blame him, can we?"

"I know Albus. But I do worry about him you know. He's such a gentle soul. And he's already seen so much hardships in his life. Poor kid. I wish I could do something for him."

"Oh I have an idea. How about you tell him to take Harry for an hour everyday?"

"Do you think he could handle the responsibility?"

"Don't worry Minnie. He will."

They knock at the hut and Hagrid comes out holding a big handkerchief and sniffling. He drops his handkerchief when he sees who it is.

"Oh Little Harry. How's yeh? Come in, come in. Professor Dumbledore sir. Professor McGonagall. Tea?"

He puts his large kettle on the fire and takes out some biscuits to set on the table.

"So professor McGonagall, how's taking care of Little Harry working out for ya? He cry all day?"

"He's such a sweet little kid. Doesn't give me any trouble at all. Oh how i miss Lily and James. He is just like Lily."

"Think he gon' be intelligent like her."

I daresay you're right Hagrid."

"Haggy." Everyone goes silent.

"Did you speak Harry? Do it again. Do it for mama."

"Haggy. Haggy. Haggy Haggy."

"Oh. Looks like he likes me."

"That reminds me Hagrid. I need you to look after him for two hours each day. from 1 to 3 pm. Could you help me out?"

"Sure professor. I'd be happy to."

"Here. Why don't you pick him up?" And she hands him off to Hagrid who cradles him gingerly and makes faces to make him laugh.

"They're so good together Minerva. See what'd I tell you?"

"Yes yes. You were right. Hagrid, why donn't you show him your pumpkins?"

"OOOOOOH. Yeah. Harry come on I've got a treat for yeh."

They all walk out to the pumpkin patch and Hagrid starts pointing pumpkins out to Harry while Minerva and Albus look on. Eventually, they leave them both alone and go for a walk around the quidditch pitch.

* * *

"How are you holding up Minerva?"

"I'm fine Albus. He's such a sweet little kid. He has so much of Lily in him and oh! that troublemaker side of James. Oh how I wish they were both here. Damn Voldemort to hell."

"It's okay Minerva. We gotta accept the cards that we've been dealt. We'll take care of him. He'll be happy here."

"Yes. I suppose I should accept what happened and try to move on. I need to provide for him after all. It's going to be a bad day when i have to tell him about this though. I don't look forward to it at all."

"Hmmm. I'll help you. Don't worry. You know we all will."

"Oh I just hope he doesn't try to run away or anything."

"We'll put the castle on lockdown for that day. Don't worry. He'll be safe."

"Yeah. That's one way to do it I suppose."

"Let's bring him back shall we?"

"Oh yeah. I need to put him to sleep. He's been up since 6am."

"6am? Isn't that a bit early for a one year old to wake up?"

"I know. But he doesn't sleep past 6 for some reason."

"It's okay. Every kid is different."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hagrid."

"Hello Professors."

"We need to take him back Hagrid."

"Oh." He kisses the baby's forhed and passes him back reluctantly. "Well. I'll see him tomorrow i guess. Bye Harry."

"Take care Hagrid. And don't drink or i will not leave Harry with you."

"Yes professor McGonagall. See ya."

And off they walk back to the castle where Minerva puts him to sleep and sleeps herself.


	5. Nape

**So, I'm really sorry for not being regular in updating. Hopefully now I'll be more regular. This Coronavirus shit is really something huh.**

* * *

At 6am, Minerva is alerted to a shrill noise. She wakes up and rushes to Harry's room to find him crying. Somehow he had managed to get tangled up in his blankets and hit his head in the railing of his cot. Minerva picks him up and comforts him. Eventually Harry calms down and she gives him a bath and changes his clothes before setting him down in his playpen.

She then herself freshens up and calls up a house elf to bring up some tea and biscuits for her. She opens the Daily Prophet and enjoys half an hour of silence before Harry again starts to cry.

"There, there Harry." Minerva picks him up and starts rocking him from side to side. "Shhh. Calm down boy. What on earth is the matter?"

There's a shrill knock at the door and she goes to open it, with Harry in her arms. Severus stands on the other side of the door. Harry suddenly quiets down and starts leaning towards Severus.

"Oh careful, you're going to fall out."

"Nape."

"What did you just say boy? It's Snape. Not Nape!"

"Severus, calm down. He's too little to be able to properly speak. Here, take him. He's being fussy for some reason and I have some business to attend to today."

"Minerva I have things to do. I don't have time to handle little brats."

"Severus, drop the act. We both know you love the 'little brat' too. Now please take him and take him to the great hall for breakfast. I'll take him from you in about five hours. You can take him to Albus' office and Hagrid will take him after lunch anyway."

"Alright, fine. I'll take him."

"Here's his bag. Now you be good to you Uncle Severus, alright kid? Or Mama will be very unhappy with you."

"I swear you're a pain in my neck Minerva."

"Oh quit fake scowling Severus."

"Alright, I'm going."

* * *

Severus takes a happily cooing baby towards the great hall and Harry points down to the floor.

"You want to be set down? No. It's dirty and full of germs. You're going to sit with me on the chairs."

"Severus, he's a little kid. He's going to toddle around. Set him down."

"But germs Albus! He might get sick. Or an infection."

"Severus. It's alright. This is what kids do. Set him down. We'll clean him up afterwards."

"Come. We'll have breakfast." Albus leads him to the table.

Harry looks up for a second. Then he gives a loud shout and when everyone turns to look at him, he lets out a giggle. and suddenly toddles at a very fast speed towards Severus. Severus bends down to pick him up but Harry zooms past him towards the head table. Once there, he asks a smiling Sprout to pick him up and settles down in her lap when she starts to feed him curd from her plate.

"Brat." Severus says, smiling a little. "come on Albus. I'm starving."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry accompanies Albus and Severus to the ground.

"So how are you holding up Severus?"

After a moment, Severus looks at Albus, "It's hard Albus. I really miss her and not to mention the guilt I feel."

"Severus, you need to let go of the guilt. We all need to take care of Harry and if we feel guilty, we'll mess it up."

"What do you have to feel guilty for Albus? I'm the one who sold the Potters out to Voldemort."

"No Severus, it was Peter."

"But if Voldemort didn't know about the Prophecy, then he wouldn't have gone after them."

"Severus, there's no use dwelling on what ifs and I do have plenty to feel guilty of. I was the one who couldn't identify the traitor. And I doubted Sirius. Poor boy. He's in Azkaban because of me."

"The mutt deserves it."

"No Severus. It was the result of the Black family madness that caused Sirius to take such a stupid step. I believe you've met his sister Bellatrix? Whilst he did escape much of it, the Black family madness is a curse that none can escape from. It does show up atleast once in every Black. You must learn to let go of grudges my boy. Holding grudges is what made Voldemort what he is now."

"I'll try Albus. I'll try. But for now, my focus is on this little boy. Lily's child. James' too. I'll do my best to give him the best I can."

"That's the spirit my boy. Now let's take him to Hagrid."

Hagrid excitedly takes Harry and starts bouncing him before telling him stories about dragons.

"Albus. I think we should Child proof Hagrid. I don't want Harry asking for dragons when he grows up."

"Oh Severus." Albus laughs. "I think its safe to assume that Minerva won't let him keep dragons."

"Oops. I'd forgotten he's Minerva's charge now. I almost feel sorry for the little guy."

"Well, I guess we can spoil him then."

"Yeah, we'll pick up the slack."

Laughing, they both join in with Hagrid in telling Weird stories to Harry and this is how, hours later, Minerva finds them, sitting in the middle of the quidditch pitch and laughing like maniacs.

"Kids." She shakes her head and decides to leave them be. They'll bring him in eventually anyway. She might as well get her work done.

Raising kids sure is a handful.


	6. Potions

**Okay, first of all, I wanna say Thanks for all those lovely reviews you guys have been leaving. I read each and every one, and they made me smile and just made my day! I am glad you guys are loving this story and all of my other stories too. I apologize for the long lojng long time between updates, but at the same time, thank you for still waitiing for the updates all the same! Thanks for bearing with me. on to the story!**

Harry was sitting in Albus' lap at the head table and stealing bits of food off his plate when he thought Albus wasn't looking. Of course, those bits were meant to be for Harry and Albus was deliberately letting him think he was stealing his food, but Harry didn't know that so he happily kept stealing food off his plate. Snape and Minerva shared amused smirks at Harry's behavior. Severus was taking the opportunity to tease Minerva that she was raising a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor, which was really amusing the witch.

"Well, if Harry does turn out to be a Slytherin as you so predict, you're the one who's going to have to take care of him for seven years Severus. I daresay that's a bonus of this." She smirked when Severus turned pale, imagining all sorts of pranks Harry will play, with Minerva probably aiding him.

"On second thought, maybe I was a bit hasty in saying so. He will probably be a Gryffindor like you and his parents."

Minerva just let out a laugh and Albus patted him on the back with a chuckle. By now, Harry had succeeded in emptying Albus' plate and so was sitting back with a self satisfied smile on his face. Albus looked down and pretended to be astonished on seeing his empty plate.

"Who ate all my food?" He exclaimed to Harry. "Harry, my boy, did you see who stole my food?"

Harry giggled and shook his head no, very excited indeed at having gotten away with his crime. It was fun, he decided.

"Come on, you brat. It's potion time." Severus picked him up.

"Severus, he is a kid." Minerva said exasperatedly.

"So what? My mother taught me potions at this age too. Besides there's so many teachers here, I need to start early if I want him to love MY subject the most." Severus said haughtily.

"Oh Severus." Minerva shook her head. "Fine. Go ahead, make a potioneer out of my kid. But you are _not_ allowed to make him grumpy."

"Oh shut up." He walked away with a sniff, but the scary effect of his billowing robes was diminished by the laughing toddler in his arms, cooing at him and trying to boop his nose.

* * *

When they were settled down comfortably in his quarters, Severus took out a kiddie potion book that he had purchased especially for Harry.

"Now Harry, potions is a delicate and very dangerous subject. But, if you pay attention, it is also very rewarding."  
Harry looked up at Severus very seriously, like he understood exactly what Severus was saying. Feeling very satisfied that Harry was paying the appropriate amount of attention, Severus continued seriously. He pointed at the illustrations and told Harry about the different ingredients and potions. This continued for about an hour, which is when Harry decided he was bored and started tugging at Severus' robes very urgently.

"Yes what is it Harry?" Severus asked him very seriously.

"Play!" Harry shouted. "Harry play. 'Nape PLAY!" Harry said miserably.

Severus stared at him for a moment. Then he slowly closed the book.

"I'm sorry Harry. I forgot you were a little kid. Alright, we'll play for a while then we can study for another hour. Okay?"

Harry nodded. Happy that he was finally able to play. He loved watching the pictures with 'nape, but he loved playing more.

Snape conjured up some blocks and gave them to Harry to play with. Harry tugged Severus down time sir with him and build a castle with him.

Two hours later, Harry was clapping on a job well done. Severus was just astonished that a little baby could make such A huge and complicated tower, but was impressed nonetheless.

"Very nice Harry. Now let's go back to studying, we've had a very long break."

But Harry did not want to study anymore. So he made a crying face. Once snape saw the tiny leaking tear out of his left eye, he knew he wouldn't refuse Harry whatever he asked for. Damnit he thought. So with a sigh, he told Harry that they will study tomorrow and today is a play day. And little kids need to play anyway for them to develop fully. Yes, Snape will play with Harry, it was for Harry's own good after all...

And so snape took Harry out in the sunlight and they went to the lake where he showed him the giant squid and they fed him bits of food until Harry fell asleep in Snape's shoulders and Severus cane inside to tuck him in his bed.

He stared for a whole minute, at how angelic Harry looked. Then he softly closed the doors to Harry's room and nodded to Minerva before slipping out and going to his quarters.

It was a good day, he mused. He didn't know he could tolerate babies. Oh well. Just the one.

It's not like he was going to make babies of his own...


End file.
